


Mistletoe

by tomybabyboywithlove



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomybabyboywithlove/pseuds/tomybabyboywithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin decorates Arthur's apartment for Christmas. (Which I am aware it is not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I am very much aware that it is not Christmas. I wrote this and the second piece I’m posting today around Christmas time for a 25 days of fic challenge. A 25 days of fic challenge that I promptly quit after the second day. Oops. Any ways, hope you like it!

“Merlin…what on earth have you done to my apartment?”Arthur had only been gone for an hour and when he’d gone everything had looked perfectly normal. Now it looked as though he were living on the North Pole.

There were red and green steamers everywhere, multicolored lights strung up along the walls, and every two feet Merlin had taped up large red or green paper flowers that Arthur guessed were supposed to look festive. It was terrible.

Merlin came into view from around the corner, streamers looped around his neck like an impromptu scarf, in his hand some scissors and red construction paper, which he was still cutting away at, letting the scraps gently waft to the floor. He was also wearing the ugliest sweater Arthur ad ever seen.

“You said I could decorate.” Merlin said simply, still not looking up from the paper as he cut away.

“Yeah but I didn’t mean,” Arthur gestured to the plethora of decorations that were hung in this hallway alone. Not like Merlin could see it though, he was still cutting away at that damn paper. “This,’ he finished awkwardly.

“What do you mean “this?" This is decorating.” Merlin replied, obviously not understanding what Arthur meant.

“Merlin, I meant you could, like, put up a tree or something. Not wrap my apartment in paper as though it were a present.”

“Oh! I did put up a tree!” Merlin exclaimed excitedly, ignoring the second part of Arthur’s statement completely. Instead he set his paper and scissors down on the hallway table, grabbed Arthurs hand and pulled him into the living room.

The tree Merlin was referring to was so big it barely fit into the living room. As it was its branches covered up the T.V. and the window. And Merlin had weighed it down so much with tinsel, and lights, and ornaments that the branched sagged under the weight of it all.

“Isn’t it lovely?” Merlin asked airily, admiring his work.

“That’s one word for it,” was Arthurs reply. _Another would be repulsive,_ Arthur added in his head. Merlin looked so proud of it though, so Arthur didn’t share that last part, afraid of hurting his feelings.

“Come on then, let me show you the bedroom,” Merlin said, practically beaming.

Groaning inwardly Arthur allowed himself to be lead off down the hallway, baring himself for the worst. He hated when people touched his room, or moved things in it. Merlin looked so happy about what he’d done though, that Arthur chose not to remind him of this fact. 

Opening the door, Merlin brought him to stand in the middle of the room and…….and there was no decorations. Arthur looked around, scrunching his brow in confusion, trying to pinpoint what it was Merlin wanted him to see. It all looked exactly the same as when he’d gotten up that morning, and Arthur told him so.

“Look up you dolt,” Merlin said with an exasperated sigh. He pointed to the ceiling.

_What could he have possibly done to my ceiling?_ Arthur thought somewhat warily, casting his gaze upward, and _……..Oh…it’s mistletoe._

“So are you going to kiss me?” Merlin asked after he’d stared at the ceiling for quite some time. 

Arthur looked down at Merlin then, at his teasing yet hopeful expression. Smiling, Arthur told him that; “Yes, yes I just might.” 

~Fin.~


End file.
